In order to evaluate the demographic and clinical characteristics of patients who presently seek orthognathic surgery for correction of dentofacial deformity, and also to evaluate any relationships between the types of surgical procedures carried out on these patients and post-surgical complications, multi-institutional cooperation is necessary. We propose that a working meeting be held with representatives of nine major centers at which orthognathic surgery treatment is performed, to obtain agreement on a records system for ortho-surgery patients. Following agreement on the record forms and training in the use of the forms, these will be filled out on all patients at each participating institution and forwarded to UNC for computer coding and entry. A detailed comparison, including computerization of cephalometric radiographs, will be carried out on patients who receive two alternative surgical procedures: downfracture versus anterior pedicle total maxillary osteotomy for intrusion, and Obwegeser-Dal Pont versus modified sagittal split osteotomy for advancement of the mandible. Descriptive statistics will be generated, and the prospects for wider utilization of a similar system in the creation of a national data registry for ortho-surgery patients will be explored.